Obviously Unobvious
by Kieren
Summary: AU.GaaHina. Oneshot. "For starters," the redhead suddenly said mischievously. "You could wear something nice."


**A/N**: Hey there. Er, this fic is a little suggestive and it stands alone. No chapters. I toyed a little about the idea of doing a GaaHina, and this is a little piece for you to escape from reality. Gaara's really cool and everything, and I happen to share the same star sign as him. The other thing is that Hyuuga Hinata also has the same star sign as Gaara, so I guess they will kind of click. Its just that Masashi Kishimoto doesn't let Gaara speak to Hinata. LOL.

I hope you guys enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** NARUTO's not mine.

* * *

Hinata watched as Gaara slid under the covers, head making contact with his pillow. His red hair was even more pronounced against the stark white of the pillow, and before she could even open her mouth, her husband closed his eyes.

Oh.

The dark haired woman stared down at her translucent slip.

_Is something wrong?_

She sighed a bit, the familiar ache pooling at her lower region. Hinata didn't blame Gaara. He had a lot of work to do as president of a company, and when he came home, it was natural he would feel tired and get into bed. Well, he did kiss her when he came home, Hinata told herself.

Pushing a lock of black hair behind her ear, she got into bed as well, and had half a mind to wake him up, but instead turned the other way, away from the redhead and lay on her side-still wide awake.

* * *

The next morning, she gave him a full kiss which involved tongues, and in that sexy baritone of his, Gaara told her that he loved her and whoosh, he was out of the door.

Well, she told herself as she entered Hyuuga Corporations later, it _probably_ would get better at night.

Around one thirty, Hyuuga Tenten paid a surprise visit to her, and the brunette told her that she was already 1 month pregnant.

"Congratulations!" Hinata said, hugging her. "Have you told Neji nii san yet?"

"Yes," Tenten said, smiling. "He was really surprised and elated."

Hinata could at least picture Neji looking elated, but it seemed comical and a little wrong to her.

When she got home, she told Gaara about it, who said he was 'happy to hear that'.

This time, she wore a dark blue slip of similar material the night before, and even kissed him goodnight, with her body pressed against his. He did respond-but released her a moment later.

The redhead was now on his back, and apparently asleep.

Hinata practically _cried_. But she didn't; she went to the bathroom and splashed her face with cold water, then went back to sleep, ignoring the strong desire.

* * *

"You haven't-" Temari stopped as a waitress walked past their table and then leaned closer "-for how long?"

"I don't know," Hinata said softly, pushing her cup around in circles.

Temari sighed. "We've got a new project on, that's why. Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No!" The dark haired woman said quickly. "I-I'll be fine, really."

"Really? You sure?"

"Positive,"

"Gaara's not the sort to go astray. Don't worry," Temari said wisely, picking up her own cup.

"I trust him," Hinata said, and Temari could detect a sense of pride in her tone, and she smiled.

XXXXX

"Hey Gaara," Temari opened the door to the redhead's office without knocking. "I got something to show you."

"What is it?" the redhead asked sea green eyes on the computer screen. His tone suggested that if it were nonsentical, he wouldn't want to see.

"It concerns your wife," the blond snapped. "And actually, you're suppose to _hear_ it."

Gaara turned, a little surprised.

Temari sat opposite from him, the big cherrywood desk between them. She crossed her legs and placed her mobile phone on its surface. With a finger, she pushed the play button.

"_You haven't_ _-for how long?"_ There was a pause mid sentence, Gaara had noted.

_"I don't know," _

The redhead couldn't miss that voice.

There was a sigh and then- _"We've got a new project on, that's why. Do you want me to talk to him?"_

_"No!" _Hinata's voice said rather hastily. _"I-I'll be fine, really."_

_"Really? You sure?"_

_"Positive,"_

_"Gaara's not the sort to go astray. Don't worry,"_ At here, Gaara shot Temari one of those loosk and rather sarcastically, "Thanks,"

_"I trust him," _

It ended there, but the last thing that lingered on Gaara's mind was the tone of Hinata's voice, and something indescribable flooded him.

"Do you get what we are talking about?" His sister asked.

He gave her a look that meant _duh _and the blond cocked her head to one side.

"I think you know what to do now," Temari said, rising from her seat, a smile on her lips.

She placed a hand on the door knob, and before she could turn it, Gaara spoke.

"Temari."

She turned with an expectant look.

"Thanks."

* * *

Hinata reached home at about half past seven, and as she fitted the key in the lock, the door swung open, still with the key in it.

"Hey-"

Gaara's arm was braced against the door, one hand on it. His dark red hair was dripping wet( she had no idea why), obscurring the love sign on his forehead a little, and Hinata began to realize that he was wearing his white shirt, but it was completely unbuttoned, and he still had his dark pants on.

"Hinata," he said, his jade eyes meeting hers. It burned with such intensity that she almost felt her legs go jelly like.

"G-Gaara, you're back,"

She hadn't expected him to be this early, and now here he was, looking terribly well, _hot_ and greeting her in that voice of his.

"Yeah, I got home early," He answered as he pulled her in, closing the door along the way. Hinata didn't dare watch his torso too much; it did things to her already feverish mind.

"Oh," she managed.

He turned to her swiftly, dipped his head, and their lips met in an eager kiss. Hinata responded by dropping her document bag as the tall redhead pulled her close.

She breathed in deeply when they parted, and Gaara's arm went round her waist while the other cupped the side of her neck, his thumb stroking her jaw.

Hinata stared into his eyes, and was briefly aware of his exposed abdomen that was pressing into her body.

"I'm sorry."

Shocked, she responded very intelligently with a "Uh, huh?"

Gaara's eyes held part mirth in them as she blushed and stared at his chest. The redhead gently forced her to look up and she did so.

"I think you know what I'm apologising for," he said huskily. "When I didn't know what you wanted."

His wife blushed even more furiously, and surprised entered her eyes as well.

"It isn't your fault," she whispered, a small hand coming up to stroke his cheek. "You were busy,"

An unfamiliar look crossed his facial features.

"Too busy to spend time with you? I wouldn't allow that."

He kissed her again and her hand left his smooth cheek, dropping to his bare chest this time.

"You know," she said breathily as his lips touched her neck. "This isn't a good place to do it."

He tore himself away reluctantly and surveyed the living room and then the dining area.

"Right. The bedroom."

XXXXX

Hinata lay in the dark on Gaara's chest, unconsciously falling into light sleep when Gaara laid her on the bed, his form shifting over hers.

He kissed her cheek and the dark haired woman turned her head so that her lips brushed his cheek as well.

"How did you know..." she trailed off, embarrassed as he looked at her.

"Temari," he said simply as her silver eyes widened.

"You eavesdropped on us?"

"No. She recorded it down."

Hinata blushed again and sighed.

"I told her I _would_ be fine."

There was a tad of gratitude in her voice.

"You should have told _me _straight away." Gaara said.

"I didn't know _how_ to put it across."

"For starters," the redhead suddenly said mischievously. "You could wear something _nice_."

"I did." Hinata protested.

"Maybe a little bit more _obvious_," he said, kissing her shoulder and Hinata blushed again.

She could manage obvious.

* * *

Thank you for your time!


End file.
